


Drive My Car

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [181]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fma_fic_contest, Driving, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed loses things...?<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa's baby, not mine. Don't I wish, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always kinda wondered what happened with Winry's earrings. We do see she gets them back in the manga, but not the actual handing over of said pieces of jewelry. 
> 
> This is kind of a goofy way of rectifying that.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Alphonse asked, peering over Edward’s shoulder. 

Edward growled. “Yes!” He twisted the two wires together and grinned brightly when the engine caught. “See?” 

“Did Winry teach you how to hotwire a car?” 

Wrinkling his nose, Edward seemed likely not to answer but eventually, at the sound of Alphonse clearing his throat, he grumbled, “Yes. I don’t know why she thought I’d need to know.” 

Alphonse climbed into the passenger’s seat. “I guess she knew you’d lose the keys?”

Edward pushed in the clutch and shifted the gear into first. He guided the car across the ruts in the road, jouncing them around. Alphonse bore the bouncing with only a few vocalizations, letting out a relieved sigh once Edward had the vehicle pointed in the same direction the ruts ran. Edward showed his teeth in a sharp smile before saying, “I didn’t lose her earrings and I carried them in my pocket for months.” 

Turning to stare at his brother, Alphonse asked, “Really? _Really?_ ”

“Really!” Edward snarled. 

Alphonse kept staring. Like a cat, he could wait forever for an answer. 

Edward glanced at him. And away. And back again. His eyebrows shot up and back down again. “Fine!” he snapped. “I didn’t lose the earrings.” 

“Yes?” Alphonse drew the word out. 

“Winry would’ve killed me if I lost her earrings. So I figured I’d transmute them to my arm.” 

His mind went blank for a few seconds at the idea. It was brilliant and yet...“Ed, tell me you didn’t forget where the earrings were on your arm?” 

Edward scowled, pointing a finger across the seat. “No. _You_ transmuted my arm! It vanished, remember?” 

The thought that Winry might kill him crossed Alphonse’s mind. “Uh.” 

“So _you_ lost Winry’s earrings!” 

“Um.” 

“I had to buy three new pairs!” Edward held up three fingers. “So you don’t get to question my driving skills!”

“I fail to see how Winry’s earrings and your driving skills have anything in common!” 

“I had to distract her until I had the new earrings so.” Edward shrugged but his smile flashed brightly. “I asked her to teach me to drive.” 

Alphonse blinked a couple of times. “That doesn’t make any sense, Ed.” 

“Shut up,” Edward said, turning onto another rutted road and bouncing them all over the place. His head hit the roof when he bounced and Alphonse yipped in pain. Edward grinned over at him. “It’s going to be one wild ride.” He downshifted and the car picked up speed, throwing them around the interior. 

Gritting his teeth, Alphonse grabbed hold of the dash and the door frame. One of these days, he’d figure out why he let his brother talk him into getting in the car in the first place.


End file.
